The Perfect Stranger
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Ch.2up! Eros the god of love is looking for his perfect soul mate so he travels to earth and pretends to be Chibi Usa's teacher. There was no doubt he was destined to fall for one of the sailor scouts but being cursed he might end up killing them in battl
1. Teacher's Pet

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I have decided to put up this new story. I already introduced Eros in an Inuyasha story and they seemed to like him so I decided to introduce him here. I do not own Sailor Moon or the Greek gods so there and I hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Perfect Stranger

Character Guide

Sailor Scouts: Tsukino Usagi- Serena

Mizuno Ami- Amy

Hino Rei- Raye

Kino Makoto- Lita

Aino Minako- Mina

Chibi Usa- Rini

Meiou Setsuna- Sailor Pluto

Ten'ou Haruka- Sailor Uranus

Kaiou Michiru- Sailor Neptune

Other characters:

Chibi Mamoru- Darien

Osaka Naru- Molly

Furuhata Motoki- Andrew

Umino Gurio- Melvin

Tsukino Kenji- Serena's father

Tsukino Ikuko- Serena's mother

Tsukino Shingo-Serena's brother

Chapter One: Teacher's Pet

_Modern Day, Up on Mount Olympus in the Gardens _

_"You can't be serious Eros," the goddess of chaos glared at him flipping back her golden red hair. She had been pacing around the room; huffing and muttering to her self before whirling around to face him again then paused to look at her cousin._

_Slightly curly, flaxen hair bounced healthy every time he moved his head. His pale blue eyes shone brightly with mirth and mischief. His full, pouty lips had a way of curling up even when he wasn't smiling and he had a little dimple in his left cheek. His chin was strong and devoid of any facial hair. His jaw chiseled to perfection with a cute little nose._

_When he smiled his boyish smile he seemed able to talk his way out of many situations. He was cute and handsome at the same time. Of course he would be, he was after all the god of love, Aprhodite's son Cupid._

_"But I am Aris. I can't just live a life without someone to love and them me," Eros lounged back in his chair and looked at her through hooded eyes._

_"I love you, you know. Your so much fun and it will be boring without you around," pouted Aris and crossed her arms._

_"I love you to cousin," he smiled at his cousin remembering how together they had caused the Trojan War._

_"No you don't seem to understand," Aris sighed and sat on his lap laying her head against his chest. "I really, really love you. In fact I was glad you dumped Pschye. The little whore didn't deserve you at all," she nuzzled his neck breathing in his musky scent and smiled._

_Eros frowning looked down at his cousin Chaos who was indeed beautiful. Her flawless skin as pale as marble, her lips as red as cherries. Her emerald green eyes seemed to always shine with mischief and that was what he loved most about her. But he loved her as a sister and again he told her so._

_"Your like a sister to me Aris. My best friend actually but—"_

_"But nothing!" screeched Aris standing up and glaring down at him, her green eyes darkening. "You're going down there to fall in love with some mortal and ignore me like last time. I won't have it!"_

_She stomped her foot then quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please don't go I'll miss you too much." She quickly kissed him but already he was unwrapping her arms from around his neck._

_"I'm sorry but my mind is made up," he looked at her grimly and stood up letting her slide ground a helpless heap. "Don't get in my way Aris," he looked warningly at her before he disappeared._

_"Of course I will Eros. I love you too much not too," she smiled sweetly and twirled a strand of her hair her mind fooling of wicked idea after wicked idea._

TWO WEEKS LATER, TOKYO JAPAN

"Your really serious about this aren't you Usagi?" Minako gave her lemonade a good stir with her straw before looking over at her dearest friends

"Well yes I wanted somebody to go with me. I mean going there to that classroom brings back memories," Usagi made a face and shivered. "Ms. Ushido one of the most frightening teacher I had."

"But she was a third grade teacher and I'm sure she's not teaching it anymore. I mean she was old when you had her and besides Chibi Usa has a new teacher; a male teacher in fact," she sipped at her drink before making a sour face and putting another pack of sugar in it. "I really think you are over reacting."

"Just…" Usagi reached out and grabbed Minako's hand and held looked at her pleadingly. "I… I… Mamoru's is sick so I can't just drag him to a parent teacher conference and just lay my fears at rest."

"So you would drag me," Minako let out a deep sigh and pulled her hand from Usagi's grip.

"Please, please Minako I'll never ask you for anything again. I mean Rei's currently mad at me right now and Ami is tutoring someone and Makoto is going to meet us up there," Usagi was close to tears at this point.

"What did this Ms. Ushido do to you to make you act this way?" Minako raised an eyebrow suspiciously but sighed. "Okay, okay I'll go but I'll only stay for five minutes and only five minutes then I'm off," she stood up abruptly and pushed her chair in leaving the empty packets of sugar around her half drunken lemonade.

"You want to leave right now?" Usagi's eyes widen in surprise and she began to methodically tear at the paper napkin her hands.

"No next year, of course right now!" Minako dragged her friend up and began to drag her towards the car.

"But… but… you haven't finished your lemonade yet and I was looking forward to ordering desert," whined Usagi softly trying desperately to dig her heels into the side walk.

"Makoto and Chibi Usa is waiting for us at the school right?" Minako said calmly straightening her friend before pushing her into the car.

"Well yeah," Usagi said slowly as she reluctantly began to settle in her passenger's seat before buckling her seat belt. "But I mean they could wait for an hour or to, you think?"

"Let's say for some odd reason they will wait that long for you," Minako settled into the driver's seat fastened her belt and turned the key in the ignition. "What about the teacher? Do you really think he'll waste all his Friday for you? He has a life you know."

"I mean we don't know that actually," Usagi fiddled with her seatbelt looking away from the scowl that Minako gave her.

Sighing, Minako pulled out of her parking lot and eased her way into the street before speeding quickly to the school. "How long have you kept them waiting so far?" Minako asked suspiciously knowing that in fact it had been a while by the faint blush of embarrassment on Usagi's cheeks.

"Half an hour or so," Usagi mumbled under her breath and turned the dial on the radio said that she wouldn't have to listen to Minako complain.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're not the child and Chibi Usa isn't the adult," Minako shook her head sadly.

Usagi narrowed her big blue eyes at her balled her hands into fists. "You finally get the car of your dreams and now your miss sophisticated and grown up. Your only eighteen just like me," Usagi crossed her arms and turned her head to look out the window.

"It's not like that Usagi," Minako reached almost blindly out to give Usagi's hand a friendly squeeze. She let out a sigh as she saw from the corner of her eye as Usagi pulled her hands away from them and rested them on her lap.

"Usagi," growled Minako in frustration then shook her head and smiled. "Your not going to crack me like you cracked Rei," she shook her head in confirmation as she waited patiently for the red light to turn green before peeling off again.

After a few minutes she managed to find herself parking at Chibi Usa's elementary school and was about to get out the car when Usagi grabbed her wrist gently. "Please Minako understand I never meant to drive you crazy like that. I mean sometimes it's almost like I'm still that little school who first met Luna."

Usagi looked up and gave her a sad smile and Minako reached over and hugged her before whispering in her ear, "Space case."

"My head is not always in the clouds anymore," Usagi scowled and tugged on Minako's hair goodnaturedly.

"Sure it's not," Minako rolled her eyes before getting out the care and closing it followed by Usagi. Making sure that both cars were firmly shut she pressed the 'lock' button on her car keys and began to walk quickly towards the school were Chibi Usa and Makoto where waiting.

"What took you guys so long?" Makoto looked from Usagi to Minako then back at Usagi again.

"Hey why are you looking at me like that? It took me a while to convince Minako to come," Usagi quickly looked away from Makoto's critical eyes and began to walk down the empty hallways.

"So Chibi Usa what do you think of your teacher?" Minako said for both the benefit of the child and the mother. "Oh he's sweet and handsome too. He wants us to call him by his first name not like the other teachers," Chibi Usa scowled them smiled up at him.

"I wish I had a teacher like that. My teacher is skewering me lately with question after question to prepare for the midterms," sighed Minako.

"We should go over Ami's house so she can help us out but then again a lot of people have been asking for her help lately," Makoto sighed and smiled as they saw Usagi pausing to wait for them while staring at Chibi Usa's classroom door.

"Th… that's it," Usagi barely managed before she hid behind Makoto.

"Your third grade teacher must have been evil," Makoto widen hher eyes in surprise and quickly grabbed her hand so she wouldn't bolt. "Hey Minako grabbed the other hand," she said quickly.

Chibi Usa gave Usagi a withering look before knocking on the door. "Eros it's us… my mother and her friends," she called out timidly.

"He's not going to know who use is baka. You should have said your name and—" started Usagi but was cut off as the door open and she met a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes ever.

"I knew it was you Chibi Usa," and without hesitation picked her up when the child reached out her arms to him.

"Um…hi," Makoto squeaked and bit her bottom lip as she felt his eyes focusing on them.

"Come in, come in," Eros smiled at them each and their turn before hefting up Chibi Usa and walking deeper into the confines of his classroom.

He put Chibi Usa down to the girl's annoyance before sitting down on the edge of his desk. He smiled when all three of the girls stared at him blankly all in their on little thoughts.

"Is there something wrong?" he couldn't stop smiling though he did wear a look of concern.

"No of course not," Usagi shook her head vehemently no. _He's hot._

"Why would something be wrong?" Minako frowned slightly. _He has dreamy eyes._

"Not at all," Makoto smiled sweetly wrapping a tendril of brown hair around her finger. _He's better then my old boyfriend._

"O-kay then," Eros sighed and shook his head.

"I called you here because I am Chibi Usa's new teacher and I though I take the time to get to know all of my student's better. Chibi Usa is a model student and is always willing to give me a helping hand… isn't that right Chibi Usa?"

"Yes I have," she said proudly and raised her head high before sticking her tongue out at Usagi. "My mommy doesn't seem to learn as quickly as I do."

"Why you little—" Usagi flexed her fingers wanting them to be wrapped around her daughter's neck but Minako and Makoto held her at bay.

"We are so sorry for her," Makoto looked quickly at Eros before pinching Usagi. "Aren't we sorry Usagi?"

"Mmfphf," grumbled Usagi then jerked her head up when she saw him laughing.

"I bet she must be a great mother if she raised someone as special as you Chibi Usa," Eros shared a smile with Chibi Usa and she blushed happily.

"I don't know about the mother part," she drawled out but sighed. "She has been there for me I guess," she said reluctantly before looking at her still struggling mother.

"Well that's close enough for now. I think that will be it, you are all free to go and—"

"Your names Eros right?" Minako straightened up not wanting to leave quite yet.

"Yes it is," he nodded his head slowly.

"Well in Greek mythology there was another Eros. The god of love but of course you already know that being an English teacher," Minako flushed and looked away.

"Well my mother was a sort of romantic and thought the name suited me," Eros scratched his head laughing slightly and sighed thinking of his mother. _Always prying into everyone's love lives. It's her life's blood and it annoys me to no end with her little errands she forces me to do._

"Well it does suit you," Minako nodded her head before quickly looking down.

"Well then thank you," he smiled then looked at his watch frowning. "I have a t.v. dinner waiting for me at home and—"

"Your wife or girlfriend doesn't cook for you?" Makoto looked shocked.

"Well I don't actually have either of those. I'm as free as a bird," he spread out his wings as if to emphasis his freedom before laying them down at his side.

"That's it I have to cook for you," declared Makoto firmly slamming her fist into her open palm.

"Wait… what tonight?" Eros looked at her in surprised amusement.

"Nothing like that present," Makoto smiled victoriously. _A way to a man's heart is through his stomach._

"I'll help," Minako piped in quickly not wanting to leave him all by him self with Makoto.

"Your cooking is worse then Usagi's and you know it after gagging that last time off your own soup," Makoto scowled at Minako.

"Well I'll make a salad. Eros you would like a salad wouldn't you?" Minako looked at him hopefully.

"Well… um…"

"Then it's settled," Minako clapped her hands together. _He's all mine._

"Well why don't you come over my place tomorrow… how's that? I need to buy a few groceries and straighten up a bit in my apartment. Here's the address, you can come over around eight," he scribbled his address on a peace of paper.

Minako and Makoto both reached for the paper but Chibi Usa took it first. "We will be there Mr. Eros," she said firmly before shooing the girls out the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night," Chibi Eros shook his head in wonder before turning to the desk to get his briefcase when he looked up in surprise.

"YOU!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Cursed,' is the next chapter. Makoto and Minako can't wait to make a dinner for Eros only problem is he might not even be able to show up if he doesn't get over the surprise awaiting him in his classroom. I hope you enjoy and I would really like it if you would review and tell me what you think of it so far.


	2. Cursed

Hello Simply Hopeless her and I thank you for reviewing me. I do not own Sailor Moon or the Greek gods but this story is mine. Hope you enjoy and I look forward to your reviews.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Perfect Stranger

Chapter Two: Cursed

He looked at the person in front of him suspiciously before backing away slowly. He gripped his briefcase tightly and made to turn but then the person appeared at the front of the classroom door and pouted.

"Is that anyway to treat your mother Eros you naughty boy," Aphrodite eyed her well-manicured fingernails.

"It's… it's not like that mother," stuttered Eros trying to look around for another exit and seeing the windows he thought he would take the risk as he darted towards them. He threw them open and launched out of the window, great white wings unfolding from his back to sweep him further up in the air.

"Then why are you running for your poor mommy," sighed Aphrodite hovering next to Eros sitting Indian style.

"Because you only come when you have an errand for me," he growled as he settled down in the school's courtyard before turning cautiously towards his mother.

She was almost a spitting image of him. They both shared blue eyes that shone with mischief and though she had blond hair as well her curly length stopped at the back of her knees. Her roots were a deep rose pink, which seemed to contradict with Eros's rose pink tips when he used his wings.

"Can't I just come here to say hi?" she pouted giving him a hurt, offended look but Eros didn't by the act at all.

"Really mother I'm not that naïve little cherub anymore that around in his diapers shooting people with his love arrows," Eros narrowed his eyes at Aphrodite and she stomped her foot on frustration.

She stopped then smiled showing of her well tanned leg, that had gold leather straps wrapped around it's length from high heeled sandals. "Aren't these lovely. I bought these just yesterday from the mortal mall," she practically glowed with excitement.

"Gods, mother you attention is quickly diverted from the things at heart you know," he sighed and sat down on the cemented ground before looking up at his mother. "So what grueling task are you going to put me to? Is that I should go to the ends of the universe to pick out the rarest flower or something else just as foolish."

"You know you've grown heartless over the years,' Aphrodite frowned in disapproval. "Maybe you should move back home with me and—"

"I rather go to Tartarus then go back home with you," Eros said dryly not even bothering to look at his mother's shocked look. "You always want men wrapped around your little finger."

"And who said that you were a man?" Aphrodite raised an elegant eyebrow questioningly trying to keep her anger and hurt at bay.

"That is only because you only think of me as a little kid. I can make up my own decisions mother. And may I ask why are you here in the first place. I can stand but so much of your company," Eros crossed his arms looking at his mother in distaste.

"I see how it is," Aphrodite sounded wounded and tired all of a sudden. Her youthful young adult look seemed to melt away to show a tired middle age woman. "Aris is heartbroken by your little mission to find a mate. I thought you would have been weary after the Psyche incident."

"I've corrected that mistake mother and this time I will not use any bows and arrows. Those tools are not always needed for someone to find true love. It's just a little booster or sometimes a persuader nothing more. I want to fall in love on my own. Can't you understand that I feel empty without somebody by my side?"

He was more then a little surprise as she felt long tanned arms around him and closed his eyes against the sweet jasmine smell of his mother. The sweet smell alone seemed to soothe his troubled soul before he offered his mother a kiss on her cheek.

"I know you want to find the right one but I can't have your heartbroken again. And besides Aris really does love you," Aphrodite said rubbing her son's back.

Eros pulled away his face emotion, betraying nothing. "I can handle myself and besides she is more sister then anything to me. If she fails to see this then it is no longer my problem. And if that is all then I think I will be leaving now," and with that he vanished into thin air to leave his mother there.

"Gods I missed when I could easily pick him up and he called me mommy," and with a wave of her hands she disappeared in a valley of rose petals.

UP ON MOUNT OLYMPUS 

_Aris let out a strangled out sound of rage. With a wave of her hands one vase after the other exploded into dust. She had seen everything that went on between Aphrodite and Eros from up here on the monitor and it didn't please her at all._

'_I know his stubbornness is one thing I love about him but he doesn't seem to understand,' she kicked at the table and smiled in cruel satisfaction as it splintered._

_She walked out of Eros's living room and went down into his laboratory where he made his love potions. She didn't have to worry about the servants trying to stop her. They knew that she sometimes came over. That's why they let her in the first place and the reason they stood away from her now was because they feared her wrath._

_They knew what happened to the last servant that tried to interfere and though Eros had been mad at her and banned her from his house for fifty years it was a small price to pay._

_Her eyes flashed angrily as she tried not to look at anything because it reminded her strongly of him and she was suppose to be mad at him._

"_I'll make your take my love for you seriously," she gritted between clenched teeth and quickly thundered down the spiraling staircase to his laboratory. Flickering on the lights she began to make her way the carefully labeled vials sitting neatly on the shelves._

_Picking up a few she began to mix the ingredients into a beaker before splashing it over a picture of Eros where it burst into flames and curled up on itself._

"_Now if someone tries to get close to you they will learn better… If they survive," she laughed before she dusted her hands and fiddled with his instruments turning on the television monitor to look down on earth again._

AT THAT MOMENT

Eros had finally finished vacuum cleaning, had took out the trash, and washed the dishes. He smiled reassured at his table before he made his way towards the cleaners where he was suppose to be picking up his suit.

Deciding to walk instead of driving his car he breathed in the fresh air and began to run a brisk trot not wanting to be late to meet the girls. Quickly he took out his laundry ticket and handed it to the woman at the cash register for her to hand him the right outfit.

Thanking her he began to move out and was passing the park when he dropped his suit and clutched his head.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed thrashing his head from side to side breaking out in cold sweat. Throwing his head back his eyes flashing red a scream tore from his throat that turned into a bloodthirsty growl.

Wings ripping from his back and horns unfurling from his head, he began to change. To what he did not know.

AT USAGI'S HOME

"What do you think I should wear?" Chibi Usa wrung her hands together making Minako laugh.

"You act like your going on a date or something. It should be me who should be worrying about what I should were," she pointed at herself and smiled importantly.

"Yeah right he was inviting me. He was just being polite in asking the rest of you to come with," Makoto waved them off loftily before looking at the dresses she had brought from her apartment to wear.

"Wouldn't be nice if he surprised us with a dinner instead of us?" Minako smiled dreamily knowing that she wouldn't be much help in the kitchen.

"No even thought that does sound romantic I wanted to cook for him and I will," Makoto looked from dress to dress until she settled on some black caprice, black, laced up high-heeled sandals and a black halter-top. She placed a silver chain around her waist that was shaped like little stars before putting on silver dangling earrings.

"So how do I look?" she turned around slowly, her brown curly hair was up in a chignon with tendrils framing her face.

"It's not too formal and not too casual. It's good," Chibi Usa stroked her chin as if she was a cloths expert before she picked out a deep rose pink summer dress that stopped a little below her knees. "And this will have to do for me."

"You know sometimes I wonder about you Usagi," looked suspiciously at her daughter already deciding on a black velvet jumper with a white, sleevless turtleneck. "I'm going for all casual since I already have someone."

"Then you shouldn't be going at all then," Minako threw a pillow at Usagi before she patted down her the skirts of her red, backless dress. "This will be sure to knock him dead."

"So Chibi Usa do you have his address?" Makoto reached to snatch it from the little girl's fingers but Chibi Usa quickly stuffed it into her pocket.

"I'll keep it for now so I can sit in the front seat," Chibi Usa said firmly before moving her way out the door.

"It's so beautiful and romantic," sighed Chibi Usa as she stepped inside to gaze at the dining room.

The lights were dimmed and the table set for five people. The silverware glistened in the light of the candelabra sitting in the middle of the table. Scarlet napkins with gold trim where folded into swans that sat plasiently on each of their plates.

"He got us each a long stem rose," sighed Minako touching the leaf of one of them.

"Wow if I knew teacher's were paid like this then I would become one," Usagi said why eyed looking around at the penthouse.

Makoto wandered over to the balcony to look at city lying before them. Laying her arms against the railing she sighed. "What if this isn't true… isn't real at all?" she hated the thought but it was too good to be true.

"Then let me dream for a little longer then," Minako said as she stood next to Makoto, her hair being teased by the wind.

They were all gazing at the scenery wondering when Eros was going to show up. Makoto reluctantly pulled away and was making her way to the kitchen, picking up the grocery bags that she had left by the door when she heart the beeping of her sailor communicator.

"What could this be," growled Makoto in annoyance settling down the grocery bags on a chair before opening her purse and getting her computer.

"Makoto here," she said sullenly looking into the face of Luna.

"It's an emergency sailor scouts. There is a winged monster reported in the park of downtown Tokyo and it seems it has a hostage. You must come right away!" yowled Luna before clicking off before Makoto could respond.

"Just our lucks," Makoto sighed and turned to the others who had been listening to their own communicators.

"We will have to continue another time. Let me just right down a quick note that we have to cancel," Minako said and quickly scrawled something down on a slip of paper before placing by the coffee table by the door where mail was neatly stacked.

"Let's be off," Usagi said unenthusiastic and they began to quickly make their way out again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Tall, Dark, and Gruesome,' is the next chapter. His dark beauty was mesmerizing but his cruelty was frightening. Can they possibly defeat this villain before he makes a quick exit? Well you enjoy and I look forward to your reviews.


End file.
